


Luck Ain't A Lady Tonight

by AndeliaMaddock



Series: Rigging the Odds [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Food, Gambling, Just Dudes Being Dudes, M/M, Spanking, awful jokes, constant internal turmoil, secondhand embarassment, shameless flirtation, they do, you shouldnt drink and then have sex but you know what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: Major Knight is totally not Major Knight when he's briefly in New Vegas, wearing a dapper suit, and playing the tables at the Tops casino. He's suave, debonair, and everyone is actually interested in knowing his name, as opposed to when he's working.Only some of these things are true, but it still seems to work out for him anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyFakeFanficRock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/gifts).



> Posted because someone in the comments of the first one (yes now it's a series, oops I slipped) asked for Major Knight action and I was looking for a way to make it work with the awful things I have planned.

He offered a slightly unsteady smile to the dirty reflection in the mirror. A few deep breaths, a few moments to just breathe it all in, and the smile grew in confidence. This would be great.

New Vegas held onto that old pre-War saying. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.

Not saying anything would happen, after all. How could he know that? And it wasn't like he was going to chat up one of the prostitutes-- he wasn't that hard up.

But if, and maybe that was a somewhat big if, if something did happen, well. 

He took an unsteady breath and clenched his fists along the worn porcelain sink. If something did happen, no one would know it was him. It wasn't against the rules to take your NCR armor off and replace it with a tailored suit worth a months paycheck. He was just one guy, out of the many on this little strip of decadence and moral decay. 

Not that what he wanted was immoral, it was just natural. Just a part of who he was. Someday, the tribes and societies all around would catch up and he wouldn't have to do this.

Tonight was not a night for pensive thoughts. He reached a shaky hand out and clutched the bottle of whiskey in one hand, and twisted the metal cap off in the other. A few gulps down, and finally the burn caught up with him. There was no taste to a whiskey like this, it was all in the kick. But seeing as how 'Whiskey Rose' had shown him a thing or two about how to slam it back, he let the burn roll right through him in a mostly pleasant wave. 

Recalling telling her he wasn't interested in 'friendships' with her made the wave have a bit of an undertow, and he had to pop back another few shots to feel himself steady. She'd been a good sport about it, at least. No one had to know.

He'd heard talk about some good shows going on at the Aces theater, so to the Tops he meandered. It wouldn't do to have any of the normal soldiers on leave recognize him, so he worked it so he arrived through the North gate, instead of at the train terminal. He was just another civilian. Just another gambler.

The robots didn't give him any trouble; he passed the credit check easily enough. When he didn't have much cause to spend his somewhat meager paycheck, what could he do but save it? It felt a bit strange, walking in through the front gate though. It wasn't that he was a backdoor kind of guy or anything, it was just, NCR went through one door, and everyone else went through the other.

Maybe he was too paranoid about this. Maybe he needed to calm down. He wiped at his forehead, and moved on past Gomorrah. No interest in that place, even if he knew there were some beautiful men inside. That was asking for trouble, if the amount of men and women into the medical offices after visits to New Vegas said anything.

A woman with tape across pert breasts tried to catch his eyes with shifting hips and coy smiles. He nodded politely, and tipped the wide brimmed hat on his head, but kept his head down and continued on through the second set of gates. 

He wasn't doing anything wrong. This wasn't illegal, or immoral, or any number of things. So why did his heart feel like a Jet junky's? He bit down the anxiety, and stepped in through the Tops. Weapons check, and he couldn't avoid the heated flush to his face when that pretty face asked him to consent to a search. 

"Uh, o-of course."

An arched brow, and the Chairman glanced back at two who stood behind the main counter, before he returned a smile to the Major and said, "That's right Baby. It'll be over real quick, and you can continue right on through. Can I direct you in any particular direction?" There was a lilt in that voice, a carriage of the words that was unusual for Knight to hear. 

He rather liked it. It was a bit stronger than those 'King' hoodlums who constantly pestered the NCR stationed nearby, but it was pleasant. He pulled at his tie, and nodded. "Well, I um, I was hoping to watch some dancing. The Aces Theater, that's here, right?"

"Sure, sure, right up those main stairs," the smile brightened, and the guy pat Knight down once more, then placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "You look a bit nervous. First time at the Tops?"

"Uh, yeah, actually. I don't get a lot of le--time off. I'm only here for the night, then it's back on business." He fiddled with his fingers, and glanced about. He couldn't look at that pretty face, so close to him, using pet names as calm and casual as signing a name. 

"Well, Baby, don't you worry. We here at the Tops know how to swing, you dig? We can teach a guy like you how to have a good time. If you wanna learn, that is." The smile turned up a wattage or a thousand. 

Knight felt a bit of the tension ease right out, and he nodded and did his best to return the smile. "Thanks. I'll just head upstairs."

"Well now, I'd be remiss if I turned you away from the Aces, Baby, but their show doesn't run for another few hours."

He shouldn't have come. He was a fool, really--

"But, I tell you what. Have a few chips, on me, and you can go gamble a little bit, mingle with the others, have a bit of fun first. By the time the Rad Pack get on their shiny shoes and hit the stage, you'll feel like a brand new you. Sound alright?" That hand squeezed his shoulder, then lifted, pat it a couple times, and pulled away.

No one had touched him in any way in months. Occasional exchanges of weapons and caps hardly counted. This, this was electric. He felt that spark tingle all the way down his spine into his toes. He chuckled and nodded, unsure of what else to do. "That sounds wonderful. Thank you."

A hundred chips in hand. Cool hands in this air conditioned place, grasped over top of his warm ones. He swallowed and tried to calm his heart. "This is really great, thanks."

"No problem." And they pointed him in the right direction.

Away he went, still sweating from the interaction. A voice said it was just normal, they were always like this surely, and he was just so hard up for attention that any seemed like attraction.

After all, he'd thought a simple Courier coming in and asking him what to call him was flirtation. Maybe it had been, that hadn't been clear. But it was a bit foolish to assume. Dangerous, really, to implicate himself that way. 

He plopped down at a blackjack table furthest from the handsome man who'd given him some of the chips. It'd been a couple of years since he'd played the game, but he caught the hang of it quickly. A hundred chips became two hundred. Two hundred became five, five hundred became a thousand. People clapped, people seemed to think well of him.

People touched his shoulders. People got up close to him, said congratulations. He could smell perfume and cologne and sweat in the air, enveloping him.

He had a few thousand chips, and he could barely think straight, even more than usual. He'd never won much of anything in his life. He wasn't even any good at Caravan.

"Lady luck must have kissed you tonight." One guy rubbed a hand down his shoulder, that same side of his body that still seemed to feel the touch of that handsome young Chairman.

"Well, I hope luck wasn't a lady, if it kissed me." A moment passed. He felt the flush of alcohol and pleasure drain a little as he realized the implications. A deep swallow of his beer, and he prayed to gods he didn't believe in that no one had heard.

"Lady Luck, Mister Luck. Either way, you're on fire. Mind shaking my hand so I can get a bit of that luck for the slots?" They slid their hand down Knight's shoulder, and twisted it a bit, ready to shake him.

He proffered his hand, and took theirs firmly. "I could offer a bit more than a shake, if you really wanted to get lucky."

They grinned, and winked. "I would, but I don't think my partner would like that so much. Though, hey, who knows. Maybe he'd like it a lot." Slowly, they eased their hand out of Knight's grip, and for a moment, just the ends of their fingers touched.

He hadn't been rebuked. No one seemed to look at him with disgust. Everyone still smiled. People still watched him play. He blinked down at his pile of chips, and laughed. New Vegas. If this was what it was like, he could see why all the men and women in the NCR seemed to constantly complain about not being here. Trips to the medical units be damned.

"Luck be a man tonight, eh, Baby?" The pleasant tone of one of the Chairman beside him. "Got asked to bring this to you, and tell you that you've got a nice medium-rare brahmin dinner waiting for you, if you care to go get it."

He stood up and began to walk towards the dining hall, wanting to follow that sweet voice.

"Whoa, hey there, don't leave your chips. Wouldn't do to have you losing your earnings through anything but luck, right?" They laughed, and nodded to have the dealer help pick some of the chips and put them in a complimentary bag. "There you go, nice and safe. My suggestion? Keep a closer eye on your things. Not that we've got any rats in here, but with how anyone can come in and out, you never know."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that." He felt that sheepishness crawl on back into his voice, and tinge his cheeks red. "Guess I got ahead of myself."

There was that winners smile. "Oh, don't you worry your head about it. Here at the Tops, we're gonna take care of you. You dig? But between you and me, might wanna lay back on the whiskey. Luck can't hold you up if you're falling over, you know what I mean?" 

"No, I'd need someone strong like you to help me if I fell over, wouldn't I?" It was an accident, it came stumbling out as quickly as he'd gone to follow the Chairman. 

That grin was slightly conspiratorial. The Chairman lowered their voice a bit. "Tell you what. You fall, I'm willing to bet that there's any number of fellas in this place who'd catch you in a heartbeat."

He didn't hear a 'no', but he also heard a 'not me' in those words, so he offered a bright smile and a nod. "I'll keep that in mind. I've got to say, that's... It's nice to know."

"Not used to knowing you might be a hot commodity?"

"Not used to being much of anything. Except a glorified secretary with a sidejob as a gunsmith." He chuckled, and kept right on following them through their casino, into the pleasant restaurant. "You don't get this out in most of the Mojave, that's for sure."

"That's right, you've got the right idea. This here, this is the best, Baby. Now you just enjoy that steak, and get back out there and see if Mister Luck's got your back again when you're done."

"Well, if not at the tables, hopefully somewhere else." He slid into the chair, and glanced down at the table. A beautiful steak, still steaming warm, with a pat of white creamy butter nestled in with some spiced mashed potatoes just beside it. 

Sometimes he thought about all of those who could barely scrape together the caps or energy to get a radroach for a meal. Sometimes it worried him to his core and he just had to let it all go.

But tonight, he didn't think about it for more than a brief flash, before he dug in. The plump meat looked too thick, like the knife wouldn't work. But like a machete through flesh, it sunk right in and carved the meat up readily. Tender, thick, savory. There was a hint of spice, perhaps from a jalapeño harvested from the desert, though it had a bit of tang too. 

He moaned with every chew, and let all the rest of the world ease away. This, if he wasn't to get to see Heaven after death, was the closest he would get. That first bite slid down his throat, and he almost wanted to cry, knowing he was that much closer to this meal being done.

To hell with 500 caps for a single steak at the casino across the street. This was a man's steak. Thick, rich, substantial. Yet, easy to work with, and ready to pair with a good beer. Speaking of, his meal had come with one, a pre-War brand it seemed. One that looked as good as it tasted.

He almost didn't notice the person seat themselves across from him. Almost. Knight coughed, and thanked the stars that he'd already swallowed his bite. "W-who're you?" Chairman, or they seemed to be from that confidence in their posture. From that look of swagger in their eyes. But the suit, that suit set this one apart.

"Me? Why, I'm Benny. The tip top of the Tops."

He worked his tongue around in his mouth, trying to find some words, trying to keep from having anything on his teeth. 

Benny offered a slight smirk, and nodded down at Knight's plate. "Enjoying your meal?"

"Oh, definitely. Definitely. I uh. This is incredible. I don't even get steaks like this back home."

"Home, huh? Now where might a high roller like you come on in from?"

There felt like an angle somewhere. He took a sip of his beer, and tried to piece it all together. "Back West."

"Always wanted to go see what's what out that way myself. But no, we put down roots, and here we are. Wouldn't trade it for all the world, but every so often, I get to worrying I might want to wander, you know? Fellas up front said you seemed like one from out West, and you've been winning so much. I figured..."

"You figured?" He couldn't help, he leaned in, tried to watch that expression that moved so fast with all those words coming.

"I figured maybe you and I could chat a bit." A wide smile split his handsome face, and he leaned in himself, checkered suit elbow patches leaning in on the solid table. "I'd like to get to know you, Handsome." A thick warm hand reached out, and touched his wrist. "And on behalf of the Chairmen, I've got this key to give you for so long as you're in town. There's a swinging suite upstairs that's got your name on it."

Offered a room that wasn't a cramped space in the tour guided Vault in town, and propositioned by someone handsome and charming all in the space of a minute? He glanced down at his dinner. "I think."

"Yeah?"

"I think maybe this isn't real." The laughter stung a bit. Knight glanced up, with slightly furrowed brows. "Are you sure I didn't just drink too much?"

"Hey, just because you're drunk, doesn't mean you're deaf or dumb. I'm saying, you get a room on the house while you're around, regardless." He jingled the key on the ring, then clasped it in Knight's hand. "And all you gotta do is say yes to that. You don't have any obligations to," he glanced to his left, then to his right, "get to know me."

"We could just talk. Be. Friends." It was more comfortable to talk about it this way now, as he tried to sober his brain up enough to talk and listen. This wasn't just gambling and letting luck and a minor bit of strategy take over, no. This was talking. To a handsome man, who seemed to want him too.

It all did feel a bit like a dream, but he clutched the key so hard, he couldn't help but know this was real. That key dug into his palm.

Benny stood, adjusted his checkered jacket, and pat Knight on the shoulder. "Let me know."

The suave thing would be to make the guy wait, probably. Or to have Benny try and come back around, and 'acquiesce' then. Probably. But he'd never really been that guy. He'd never had this much luck in his entire life, in any form. He stood up, and his chair screeched a bit. "Hold on. Uh. I'm." Don't say Knight, don't say Knight. "King." He inhaled sharply. 

"King, huh? Heh. I assume you don't mean The King, seeing as how I know that guy." He ambled just a bit closer, ending the gap between them once again.

With how he stood, Knight could see Benny was a bit taller than him. Not by much, but enough. "No, just. That's, you know."

"King. I like it. A man among Kings, and a King among men. I like you, King. Which, hey, never thought I'd hear that out of my mouth, seeing as how those no good punks are constantly harassing the NCR around here."

Knight felt a palpable shifting of the tension in his body. He smiled a bit looser, and pressed even closer. "Well, that's definitely why I almost didn't say that name. My uh, name. I wouldn't want to be mixed up with that lot."

"No, who would be? Those in the NCR are my favorite customers to serve, if we're being honest here. Not that you probably care about talking business. How about I leave you to your steak, you schmooze a little more at the tables, and if you like, I'll come up after when you head to your room."

"Sounds like a date."

"Aww, and a gentleman too. I like you." 

Maybe all Chairmen were like this. Touchy guys, with easy attitudes and a fun demeanor, despite the appearance that they could 'take care' of you in less than pleasant ways if you got on their bad side. Benny certainly personified that attitude. Secure and confident, but with an edge.

He all but stumbled back into his chair, and attempted to enjoy his steak. Nirvana, it wasn't. Not because it was cold, or bad, or anything. But because there was an attractive man just across the casino who wanted him, and he just sat on his ass and ate a steak.

Still, the steak grounded him a bit. It kept his mind from roaming too far, kept him from panicking. All he had to do, was chew and swallow and enjoy what he'd been given. 

Before he left, he made sure to send his regards to the chef, let them know it was the best damn cut of meat he'd ever had the pleasure of tasting. It got him stuck in that area for a bit longer, as the chef sent out a slice of pie, but hey. A man didn't argue with pie, even if they wanted to go get lucky in the lounge.

He wasn't sure what kind of pie it was, but it had strong notes of mutfruit. Tasty, not too sweet, but he was a bit worried it might stain his teeth like mutfruit usually did. He gave his regards to the waiter this time, and managed to slip out and back to the casino proper.

Somewhere along the way, he remembered he had wanted to see the performers. A part of himself said to do that, make Benny wait a bit longer. But he still wasn't nearly that coy, nor that smooth. He could watch them tomorrow after he'd finished up the bit of work at McCarran. They seemed to be on every day. No, he wanted to see where he could go with Benny, tonight.

But not yet. Gamble a bit, chat others up. It'd be fine. Just swell. And if the entire time he was coiled with anticipation about where his night might go, and less concerned with his luck at the table than his luck in bed, well. He didn't mind it, really. Anticipation was a feeling he hadn't had in a long time, and he would let it play out as it would.

Just as he doubled down on a two hundred chip bet, he glanced up and caught Benny's eyes from just beyond the dealer's back. Benny winked.

Knight felt himself shake a little in excitement, and watched as subtly as he could manage when Benny bid adieu to his guards and headed towards the elevator. 

He was down 400 chips when the dealer turned up an ace, but up a few thousand from all his luck before. He wasn't one to complain about those kinds of winnings, especially when it had all spawned from caps that were given to him freely at the start. Content, he ambled on over with a lot more confidence in his steps, right up to the cashier. A sweet girl, she exchanged almost all of his chips for NCR dollars and caps, half and half. Maybe he'd come back after and play his hand at the slot machine.

Caps jingling in his suit pocket, he whistled a tune he'd heard on the radio recently, and stepped onto the elevator. 

Once, he might have been a bit paranoid with so many people seeming to enjoy his presence. Once, he might have questioned that this was a trick, or a trap, that maybe the NCR had caught on and he was about to be ousted in this backwards section of the world by backwards thinking people. Or even that the Legion wanted to catch him, and these were all just centurions. But that was ridiculous. Back West it was way more accepted than out here, and most of the upper levels of the NCR were fine with it. It was just peers and lower, usually, who were. Less enthusiastic about 'friendships'. 

He wiped a bit of sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, and took an unsteady breath. 

How long since he'd last had a friend? Years, definitely, but he found that the time blurred. Even back West, just because it was more accepted didn't make it easy to find someone of a similar persuasion.

Maybe it was more accepted out here too, though, or at least in New Vegas. He'd been hit on, and he'd hit on others, just about all night. Practically from the moment he walked in.

The elevator dinged, and he stepped out onto his floor, etched nice and neat into the bow of the key. Thinking about it wouldn't work. Every single time he'd ever tried to think about things like this, he fumbled, failed, and ended up looking even more like an idiot than he felt half the time.

He set his shoulders back, adjusted his hat a bit more snug over his head, and walked towards the room his key indicated. Smooth and easy, the key slid in and unlocked the solid wood door. Inside, it felt like walking into a pre-War magazine. A bit grungier than the magazine picture might show, but still charming. A bar, a couch, an old burned out television. Closer inspection said there was a bathroom (that worked!) and a fancy master bedroom too. 

When he moved back towards the bar, to see just what might be there, he found Benny leaning in the doorway of the entrance, a smirk on his face, and eyes focused on Knight's movements. "Don't you know you shouldn't leave doors open, Handsome?" He stepped in, and shut it behind him. He clicked the lock in place. "Any stranger could walk in, and take anything they wanted."

That got a thrill through him. The sentence, said with a smile, yet with an edge to it. Finally, he replied, "Well, that might not be so bad. Depends on what they want."

Leather shoes tapped firmly along the wooden flooring. Benny moved carefully, "Oh, now Baby, you gotta know coy's a good look on you. But then, I think I know a better look."

"What would that be?" He could feel Benny's breath on his neck, every part of him felt that heat of the other. That power, radiating out.

"On the bed. Undressed. Under me. All of the above, really." He gripped Knight by each shoulder, and pressed him against the bar. "But I've been pretty patient. Don't know if I can wait that long to get you all the way over to the bedroom."

He surprised himself by being the first one to kiss. He lunged, wrapped his own arms about Benny's waist, and maybe he copped a feel. Maybe did more than that, digging fingers into flesh just below the waist, then carefully reaching in and under, and feeling the skin there.

The kiss parted, and Benny panted. "Baby, Baby, you must be as ready to swing as me." Benny ground his groin up against Knight, then pressed a kiss to their throat. "Hows about we dance on over to the couch though." He began to lead them, and Knight obliged.

Clothes came off fast, but it didn't feel like those times as a teenager when he'd been 'friends' with others, nor like those times when he'd sequestered away from the rest of the troops with a 'friend' for a quick time alone.

It felt quick, but not rushed. Like there were more important things than waiting for clothes to slide off on their own, and Benny just wanted to be an ever gracious host, and show Knight those things.

Knight loved that feeling. Far from passive, he kissed and tugged and worked Benny out of his suit jacket as well. "I feel like I won a jackpot here."

"Oh, believe me. I do too. Knew it as soon as I saw you step in." Benny straddled Knight, and shrugged himself out of his undershirt. Bare chested, he leaned in and over Knight, grasped the back of the couch in either hand. "Now what's this I found?" He began to reach down, across Knight's shoulders, down along his chest, until he had one hand on Knight's groin. "Looks like the fellas at the front didn't pat you down right. You've got a weapon I'll have to confiscate."

Goddamn, but this was the kind of thing you only heard stories about. Whispered stories. Cheap dime novels that you hid somewhere far from anyone else. But here he was.

Knight smirked up and cocked a brow. "Yeah? I'd like to see you try."

Benny chuckled low, shook his head, though the grin remained, and said with a shrug, "Well, you asked for it."

He did ask for it. If not explicitly by name, then certainly by the way he arched his hips against exploring smooth fingers, and by how he assisted Benny in stripping himself down. Knight lay back, sprawled just a bit, on the comfortable couch. He couldn't keep from looking up at Benny with a challenging smile. "Is that it?"

Benny surprised him. He seemed to lower, like for a kiss, but he just kept adjusting positions, until his pretty lips were right over Knight's length, and just like that, this top boss took him in. 

He wouldn't complain. Hell, it was what he wanted, a part of it. Still, he'd expected it a bit different, and he was caught off guard enough he didn't know just how to react. Slowly, he worked fingers through Benny's longer hair, stroked through the silky strands, and massaged at the scalp. "You. You've uh. As good at that as talking." He winced, not from Benny, but his own words.

The chuckle was obvious, even around his cock. Knight sighed, and just arched up a little bit towards the touches. "Shut up. It's not easy talking when you're like that."

Benny pulled off and quirked one brow. "Yeah?" He thumbed his right thumb over Knight's tip, and slowly pumped it with the left hand. "Normally I don't like the hair getting touched."

Knight went to remove his hands, but Benny let go of Knight's length and caught his wrists too fast.

"But I don't mind this."

He inhaled slowly, and carefully ran his fingers back through Benny's hair. "Could've said that first."

"Eh. I like keeping lovers on their toes." A shrug, and a lowering, until Benny was right back up against his length, his cheek nestled against it, his eyes focused on Knight's. He darted a tongue out, and gave a long lick along the underside of it.

A shiver overtook Knight, and he couldn't keep from squirming beneath Benny. "Damn."

"Like that?"

"Love it. It's been... so long." He knows being needy isn't good. He knows that no one likes a guy who can barely hold off. But he wants everything so bad. NCR's been so busy holding the dam, and he feels like his dams just burst. He grips Benny tighter by the hair, pulls him up off his cock, and maybe he's a bit rough. He lets go a moment later, and strokes through the strands gently with extended fingers.

Benny doesn't seem to mind, though he does seem a bit perplexed, if the set of that chin means anything. "Yeah?"

"I want."

"You want?"

"You." This is why he likes to get drunk before things. This is why. Because as soon as he sobers up, he's numb mouthed. He chews on his dry tongue for a moment, then continues. "How about you put your gun in my holster?"

Benny snickered.

Knight squirmed and began to sit upright, regretting the statement a bit, given that reaction.

"Easy on the trigger finger, Baby. I was just surprised is all. I'd love nothing more than to 'holster' my gun. But how about I grease up my barrel a bit first?"

He would ignore that this was not the correct thing to do before holstering a gun. He would calm down, and then get right back into the excitement in the correct way. He grinned right back up at Benny. "Well, what's the hold up?"

"Yeah, yeah. Rushing me." But he reached down with a smile and rummaged through a pants pocket. He pulled up a tube of something, though the label was worn. Cap off, a bit of it squeezed out onto Benny's fingers, Benny rubbed it along his waiting cock. "You know, we could always turn this into a slow dance. Might've wanted you undressed real fast, but that doesn't mean--"

"I know what I want." He lifted a leg up, and wrapped it about Benny's shoulders, pulled him in closer.

"Hey, just let me know the word, if you wanna slow down. But I can play fast, Baby." Mouth on Knight's, chests pressed together, Benny's stomach lightly over Knight's folded leg. 

There were times he didn't know how to relax. Summer nights, fumbles in the dark as a teen. But even after a time without, he still knew how to just let his body take. He sucked in a breath through his nose, and focused on kissing back, stroking that beautiful hair, and enjoying the tip as it worked its way in.

At least Benny still did go a bit slow. No slamming in full hilt. That had a time and place, but now wasn't it. He just didn't want all that slow build up, that fingering and stretching and all that time for him to say something and make Benny go. Leave.

Knight felt another inch slide in, and he let out a low, easy moan. He broke the kiss if only to let Benny feel his warm exhales onto that neck. If only to better inhale that sultry aftershave. "Forgot how good."

"Should come on by New Vegas more often, Sweetheart. Could entertain you myself." Benny pressed his forehead to Knight's, and eased in further. "This what you wanted?"

"You have no idea." His voice took on a breathy tone to it, and he felt a flush at the thought of it. How needy and exposed he was. A Major in the NCR, someone who deserved at least a semblance of respect. Naked, red-faced, sweaty, and moaning, beneath someone like Benny.

He didn't know Benny. The 'get to know' part of Benny's come on had likely only meant the sex, seeing where it had gone so far. So who Benny was, what he was like, Knight didn't know.

But he was charming, charismatic, and honey tongued in the best sort of way. Knight would stay in this room the entire week, if it meant he got to feel this way every time Benny was in it. Not that he got a week off. Weekend. Not even.

Was that a hedonistic thing to think? He'd always been the paragon of self-control in front of the others. What would the troops think if they saw him this unhinged? Begging for someone to fill him up, to slide in until their bodies connected so perfectly?

He'd be disciplined. And oh, that got a louder moan. He lifted his other leg up over Benny's shoulder, and felt them roll their hips and reach a bit deeper inside of him.

"You're really into this, huh?" Benny didn't really need to ask, if that smug tone was any indication. If the way he chuckled, and pressed an easy nip right behind Knight's ear meant anything. 

"Hard not to be."

"Mm. And it is hard, ain't it?"

He couldn't help but laugh. He shut his eyes, and focused on just letting the feelings fill him. Benny, pressed in as deep as he could go, fingers at his left calf, and others at his shoulder, holding him down. "Not for long, if you keep hitting that spot."

"I don't know if that means I should keep it up," he jammed himself right into that spot, smirk lining his lips all while he watched Knight, "or if I should have a bit of mercy. You tell me."

"Oh, don't have any mercy."

"Do you not deserve it?" A nip again, then a lick right at the spot Benny had bit. 

"No. I don't." It was just bed talk, he reasoned. It was fine. He felt a low whine roll out of his throat, and a fresh flash of humiliation. "Fuck."

"What a mouth on you." He chided. "Here I thought you were a gentleman too. Maybe I oughta punish you."

He couldn't even say much by then, he just nodded, and thrust up towards Benny's body as best as he could manage.

"Maybe I should haul you into that bedroom and flog you, huh?"

"Y-yes, Sir." 

"Sir. I like the sounds of that." He seemed to wash it around in his mouth, before his lips split into a smile and he nodded. "Fill you up, then redden that pretty little bottom of yours, hows that sound?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" Benny licked his lips, and drove himself in deeper.

"Yes, Sir!"

"That's right." Benny caught him by the lips, and crushed their mouths together, kept them tight, even as he slammed his lower half right into Knight. 

It wasn't too much longer, before he heard that telltale increased panting, felt the semi-erratic movements of their hips. He knew it'd come, and maybe there was a time he'd have the medical staff statements rolling through his mind in response to the impending orgasm, but he couldn't be damned.

Too long, he'd gone too long. He felt his eyes flutter shut, and he just held onto Benny for all he was worth, milked Benny until they both seemed satisfied.

Benny pulled back, and let out an unsteady laugh. A shaky finger combed through his own hair, and he watched Knight for a moment. "Wowza." One side of his lips pulled up a bit higher than the other, and he nodded, and lay back against the couch back. "If you come scootch your way over here, could help take care of that." He glanced at Knight's still stiff cock, then motioned with a tilt of his head to the spot next to him on the cushion.

It was clearly an offer for a handjob. Or maybe, hell, a particularly flexible blowjob. He'd been on the receiving end of one or two of those before. But he had already been worked up all nice on one fantasy in particular, whether Benny realized that or not.

He glanced down at the spot on the couch, and crawled over Benny's lap, positioning himself so his ass was up, and his elbows were on the end of soft the arm rest. He glanced up over his shoulder, and uttered a single, "Yes, Sir."

"Oh, is that what you want?" A knowing chuckle, and he lifted his hand up.

With the first hit, he ground his thick cock right in between Benny's thighs, and let out a low grunt. "Yes, Sir." 

Benny brought another slap down, and rubbed at the flesh. "Like that?"

He steadied his breathing, and nodded at the question. He ground down against their inner thighs, and let out a soft whine when Benny pressed those thighs tight together. "Yes, please."

"Just say the word." And Benny set right into work, alternating between hard and softer slaps, adjusting where they landed, and overall just never letting Knight get a good read on what the next sensation was going to be.

He absolutely adored it. Maybe some folks were hedonists, through and through, but Knight couldn't help but shudder with a shameful delight at every slap. His knuckles gripped white at the edge of the arm rest, and he arched back against a particularly hard slap, and felt something twist in him. "Please."

"Please what?"

"I wanna." He paused, then nodded and continued, "I want to come."

"Mmm. I suppose. Think you've had enough?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Get on your back. Spread those strong legs. Let me see what you've got going on down there." He pushed Knight up a bit, and bent over him when Knight was on his back. A grin spread over his face, and he reached down, and tugged quick at the length. "This what you wanted, King?"

"King?"

"Your name?" He rolled out the words, like he'd been looking to say them all night.

"R-right. I just." Shut up, shut up, goddammit. He groaned and jerked up into that soft, thick hand. "You're so good, you make me forget my own name." 

Benny chuckled outright, though it didn't stop him from working his hand faster. His deep brown eyes held a twinkle, even after he'd finished laughing. "I'd say that's a new one, but..."

Knight wanted to reply. He maybe even had something that wouldn't sound so foolish. But with pain on his ass, such tight pleasure that sparked at his cock and radiated up the rest of him, and that smooth smoky voice, how could he focus enough to even talk? 

His mouth hung open, and he felt spasms shift through his body, legs that tightened and jerked, and arms that clenched and clutched at anything within reach. "Fuck."

"There you go again. Saying awful things. For shame." Benny pulled just a bit harder.

That chastisement, those words, they pulled harder at his length than Benny's hand could, and Knight felt himself release.

In the minutes after, Benny cleaned up a bit, dressed, poured them both a drink of scotch, and went on his merry way.

He hadn't expected pillow talk. But still, a bit more time together might have been nice. Benny had already left before his body had even recovered. His legs still ached from the position he'd been in, and he could barely stand for how intense it had all ended. 

It was alright though. He was fine. Better than fine. Hell, maybe he'd stop being 'such a sad sack' as a certain Whiskey Rose had accused him of being. Maybe she was right. All it took was getting laid.

When he finally did stand, something metallic and beautiful caught his eye in the dim lighting. He reached down, and lifted the chip up in his hand. It caught the light, and he squinted. It seemed a bit different than the ones he'd been placing on tables all night, but he'd been halfway to wasted for most of the time he'd been playing his luck.

He leisurely stretched, cleaned off a bit in the bathroom, redressed, and pocketed the chip. What happens in New Vegas stays there, but he wanted to remember, even if it was just through a chip he could hold in his hand on those long lonely days in the Outpost.

At the front desk, he returned the key to the room with a smile and a thank you, and headed back to the room he'd actually rented, over at the Vault 21.

**Author's Note:**

> As far as prompts go, I'm still taking them. I write much faster when I have a prompt. It's almost like I'm fed by enthusiasm for my work, go figure.


End file.
